Daughters of the Shinigami
by Lady Demonic Cat Woman
Summary: R 'cause they cuss and it has some violence.
1. Default Chapter Title

Rebekah Friis

10-26-00

Appel

Story Idea

**__**

Daughters of the Shinigami

It was a century after the rebellion that brought the Gundams into existence. They had been the most glorious machines ever seen. Duo was the last living Gundam Pilot. He had been alive for 100 years when a small girl began following him to all of his destinations.

Finally one day she approached him. "S-sir," she said, "I am looking for the Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell. When I saw you I felt something inside of me, you are him, the Great One, the Shinigami." He was greatly surprised to see anyone willing to talk to him, much less anyone call him the Shinigami. "Who are you?" he questioned. 

"I am a demi-god, I hold the key to your immortality, that is if you are indeed Duo Maxwell."

"I am a Gundam Pilot but I don't know where Duo is."

"If you aren't Duo, then who are you?"

"My name is Heero Yuy. If you have a problem with my being out of contact with Duo then leave."

"Why are you lying? Heero Yuy is _Dead!_"

Duo smiled and said, "If I had wanted to have people following me I wouldn't have told you who I am. I admit to my being Duo Maxwell. I hope that you don't expect me to do anything special. I was just a soldier in a battle for freedom. Others were even more heroic than I, that is if I was heroic at all. Now I need to buy some food. Good-bye."

"But—wait. I need you to help me."

"I just said that I am an ordinary old man, why can't you leave me alone?"

"The Shinigami is _NOT_ an old man, nor is he ordinary." 

She ran quickly away sobbing. Duo thought, what did she mean by not ordinary? I am too old. He bought his food and didn't notice when he forgot his change. He kept thinking about the Chibi girl, what if he _was_ supposed to take this 'key to eternal life'? Duo was walking around he didn't even notice that he was walking by Quatre's old mansion. Soon he was in the bad part of town, all of the buildings were falling down, he noticed a ramshackle old house, it had a huge hole in the roof, a small flickering light was noticeable in one of the aft windows. He stood there; this was where he had lived as a boy. He then could smell fire, hearing it crackle, the tiny flickering light began to grow, it took Duo several minutes to realize that the house was on fire. He could hear muffled screams in the house. Cries for help, he went into ;-) auto-pilot. He kicked the door in. He ran through the house calling where are you. The screaming suddenly stopped. Dead silence except for the roar of the fire. He ran upstairs and went to his old bedroom. The door was locked. He kicked it in. To his surprise the girl was laying unconscious, a huge man was kicking her and was using some pretty bad language. "Stop it, my god, do you want to kill her?" he yelled. The man looked up.

"Come on old man, you think that you can take me? I am the best. She wouldn't come and be my girl so I had to knock some sense into her."

"You monster!" Duo noticed his miniature Deathscythe in the corner. "I am Duo, the Shinigami, I say be gone before I kick you sh-tless." Althought Duo was normally calm he felt such a huge rage. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," the younger man was laughing so hard, "what a joke! I'll kick you're a-s!"

Duo grabbed the scythe and he felt a sort of electrical surge run through him. He lunged forward, the man kicked at him; Duo blocked with the scythe. Then the man pulled out a gun, "Back off you freak! I'll kill you if you don't!" Duo laughed, he felt younger, more energy ran through him. He swung the scythe. Blood squirted from the man's neck. Duo had not cut completely through, leaving the man alive. He carried the girl and his scythe inside and left, worried the dying man's gurgling screams would wake her. She needed a doctor. He took her to Quatre's old home, he was the new owner but it felt like it was Quatre's. When the ambulance arrived he was feeling ill. After they asked him what happened they carried her off on a gurney. Duo had purposely left out the death off the stranger. He had his first chance to look at him self; he was still feeling powerful. To his surprise his hair was back to its original chestnutty color! He was 100 years old and he looked 15 again. This made his heart sadden, was his miniature Deathscythe the key to his immortality? He had to go see the girl, he needed to know. Perhaps it was just an illusion. 

He went to the crypt. Maybe, just maybe he could revive the others. He would love to see them. The Gundam pilots made a pact to be mummified with their organs intact. They had also buried Relena in the crypt. He felt sick entering this place; he felt energy crackling in the air when he entered the graveyard. He unlocked the door. Lightning came from his hands as he drew nearer to his friend Quatre's coffin. He opened the lid, a tear fell from his eye as he remembered how Quatre had died. The face looked so thin like it had after he had started the Chemotherapy. Leukemia, they said it was the worst case ever. It was also in a new form of cancer. The day after Quatre had died they had discovered the cure for Cancer. As the tear hit Quatre in the face Duo laid his hands on him. A jolt of electricity came from him and Quatre began to breathe. After 80 years of being dead and mummified he was back. 

Duo ran to Wufei's coffin, forcing the lid off was hard, He remembered the night that Wufei had died. He was shot in the back for being a Gundam pilot. Actually he had saved Duo's life. Crying even harder Duo put his hands to Wufei's heart and he too was alive again.

Duo cracked open Trowa's coffin, he couldn't help but cry out at the sight of his friend. Trowa had died after he jumped in front of Relena, after Lady Une had shot at her. The force of the blow sent him and Relena through the air. They went off of the roof and fell 9,000ft. They were barely recognizable. He was afraid to bring him back, he didn't touch him and walked to Relena's resting place. He opened the grave and collapsed sobbing onto the floor. What if this was all a dream? He wanted this to be real but it was so impossible.

He took a deep breath as he walked past his own tomb. He walked down the narrow hall to the grave of his friend, Heero Yuy, the one who had died the worst death. He had been there for the destruction of the Gundams. In fact Heero had refused to leave Wing Gundam as they were destroyed. He had been literally burned alive. He was actually still living but he was beyond a normal life and thus was put in a form of stasis that allowed him to think and live but protected his body. His body was burned to the worst in history. But that was Heero for you, he would take a licking and keep on ticking. Duo opened the door, he slid in the room. All of the machines were bleeping and humming which unnerved Duo even more. "Hey, Heero." Gulping Nervously. "I know you don't like visitors anymore, but I brought most of the others back to life. I hope that I can help you heal. Maybe rejuvenate your body."

"Go away Duo," Heero replied in the robotic voice, "I think your trying to get my hopes up is cruel. When you put me here we determined that you were a bastard. I had thought that this was beyond you. I want to die."

"You can die whenever. I am truly serious when I say that Wufei and Quatre are alive again."

Duo walked over to the 'storage unit' for Heero's charred body. The air was crackling with electricity again. Duo reached in and touched Heero. Duo collapsed after he removed his hands. A few hours had passed and he woke up back at Quatre's mansion, in his bed. Quatre walked up to him, "My god, you healed me! Heero is downstairs, you healed him too!"

"What about Wufei?"

"He was the one who carried you here."

"Do you remember everything? What it was like to die?"

"We all know everything that has happened since we died. Dying was beautiful. All you feel is happiness."

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"After you healed Heero you collapsed, you were near death. When you were carried out to the Outer Crypt by Heero you had a lot of energy rush to you from our bodies. We also brought your miniature Deathscythe."

Soon there will be more. What about the girl? What of the rest of them? Will Duo survive reviving them? Will Trowa and Relena be able to be brought back? Tune in next time as the Daughters of the Shinigami saga continues.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Three days later all of the now living Gundam pilots went to the crypt. "Duo, are you sure that you are strong enough?" Heero was extra nice since he had nearly killed Duo with his healing. He also felt guilty because he had been rude about what he thought was a story.

"I'll be fine."

Relena and Trowa were setup in regular human position. "I'll do Relena first." Duo walked toward his dead friends and away from the reborn friends. The closer he got to Relena's body the more electricity was in the air. When he reached her body he kissed her. He didn't know why but he had to. Thunder clapped over head and Relena gasped her body repairing itself and her lungs filling with air.

Duo nearly collapsed again. "I ca…" Heero caught Duo's limp body. "Duo, Duo! My god he's dead!" Relena cried. She hadn't realized she was dead. "Relena, Duo brought you back to life, he really does have a gift. He still has a pulse though." 

"What do you mean? I wasn't dead. Wait, why are we in the cemetary? Oh, my God!" she screamed as she saw Trowa's mutilated body. Wufei caught her as she fainted while throwing up. "God, that stinks." He said.

Once again Duo woke up but he was still in the crypt. In his coffin. He didn't see anyone else. 

"Wufei?"

"Oh, Duo thank god, I was afraid you were dead." Relena cried out. 

"Shit, man. You sound like crap!"

"Thanks Wufei! Is Trowa's body ready?"

"Duo, you should rest up first. We don't have the power to bring you back from the dead."

Duo glares at Relena, He tries to stand up but is still to weak. "I won't wait! Trowa is our friend. Just because I am not as strong as I was before resurrecting you doesn't mean I can't."

He finally stands and walks toward Trowa's body. Wufei goes to try and grab him but Heero stops him shaking his head. Duo carefully places his hands over Trowa's heart. He doesn't faint this time. You could hear the crackling as Trowa's rejuvenation began.

"Now, what did I just say?"

"Thank goodness you were right Duo, otherwise I'd beat you half to death!" cried Relena.

Trowa suddenly screamed, "Nooooooooooooo!" The rest of the group jumped about a mile in the air. "What – where, how, I was falling!"

"Trowa, you were dead. Duo somehow brought us all back to life. Except Heero, he still hadn't died yet." Wufei explained.

"That's impossible!"

"I don't think I was dead. I mean if I was dead than how come I am in one piece?" asked Relena.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you were all dead or severly wounded as in Heero's case."

They all go to Quatre's mansion. Duo had left everything as it was before they died. There wasn't much time it seemed between Death and Resurrection. They were eating Pizza for dinner when Duo remembered the strange girl. If it hadn't been for her he wouldn't have his youth or his friends. "I have to go guys, I'll be back soon." He then left the dinner table and went to his room. He grabbed his coat, scythe, and car keys, he then left to the hospital to find the girl. Trowa followed him quietly. "I wonder what Duo's up to. He seems different." Trowa thought to himself.

Duo entered the hospital and went to the Nurse Station. "Hello, my name is Duo Maxwell. I am here to see a young girl, about 16."

"Do you know her name, Mr. Maxwell?"

"She was attacked before I could ask it."

"Well, we only have ONE unknown girl in this hospital. She is in ICU. That's on the 3rd floor after the newborn section."

"I guess they don't see the irony in placing the dying right next to the living." He thought. He had just entered the elevator when Trowa entered.

"May I help you sir?" The Nurse at the desk asked when he looked around.

"Have you seen a guy about 3 inches shorter than me come through here?"

"He is going up to the 3rd floor."

Trowa went up to the 3rd floor by the opposite elevator, this just happened to be in the Newborn section.

"What? Does this mean Duo has a kid?"

Meanwhile Duo had entered the strange girls room. She was unconscious. Who was she? He had to know. She made something stir inside of him, not attraction but more of a remembrance. He slipped in while the nurses were changing shifts and he placed his hands on her. There was a strange light and he left before she woke up. The nurse entered and called the doctor, who called the news to report a miraculous event.

Back at Quatre's mansion Trowa was telling them all about Duo's going to the hospital and going on the baby floor. "I didn't find him, but he was in the place where they keep all of the babies!"

"No way!" was Hilde's answer. "He and I have been true to the core!" She had just arrived there.

"Wufei, what do you think?" asked Quatre.

"......"

Back at the hospital Duo was talking to the girl:

"Who are you?"

"I am the daughter of the Shinigami. You may not remember, my mother was the goddess of life. You are the god of life and death now. She was not going to live forever, but you will. I have no name other than Shinineko, DeathCat. Thank you for saving me. Have you discovered the life rejuvenating powers of the scythe?"

"Yes, Death Cat huh?"

"Well, that was what they called me when I was little."

"Why?"

"I looked like a neko when I was young. I also have brought death to those who oppose peace in the colonies. I used your scythe, the one you lost in battle when Heero died."

"Heero is not dead. He survived the explosion and was put in a special machine that was hidden inside the crypt."

"You, Duo, are my father. My mother is the 'okaasan o kindachi o kichijouten'. She said you wouldn't remember her. Do you remember your parents? Do you remember the explosion of your catholic school?"

"No, those never happened. My parents died before I was one."

"She removed those memories from you, there are others too, I have yet to be told them. She was your teacher at the school. She was assumed to be dead. After you were of the proper age she cast a spell on you so that she would bear the tendou. I am the oldest. Do you know my name?"

"No."

"Rebekah Maxwell."

Duo left feeling as though this was a terrible nightmare, except that he knew it was true. It was a half moon and you could hardly see the stars. He was going to have to tell Hilde about the girl and what she said. Would she understand?

"Hilde?!? What are you doing here? I have to talk to you ALONE!"

"Duo Maxwell, have you been cheating on me? Trowa followed you to the maternity ward. How could you?"

"I haven't been! I saved this girl and she is tho one who gave me the immortality scythe. She was attacked and put in ICU. Do you remember when I had amnesia a few years ago? She claims her mother removed my memories so that she could bear the children of death into the world. She does look like me to. She is about 15."

"I was afraid that you didn't want me anymore Duo, I AM old. Do you love me?"

"I was going to ask this later but, Hilde, will you marry me?"

"Duo, I can't. You have got to marry this girl's mother. Besides I am old you aren't any more…"

"I love you any way." Duo suddenly kisses her. She tears his shirt off and traces his jaw down to the collar bone. He picks her up and carries her to his room. They explore each other passionatley joining hearts. They had never shared themselves with anyone, they had never felt that it was the right moment. As they joined completely their minds, souls, and bodies they felt energy that had never before existed. They woke in each other's arms. Hilde was amazed to find that she was young again. They went down stairs and found that they were the only ones home. A note on the table said, "Duo and Hilde—You are the only ones who wern't given a mission. We will be back in a few days. The guys"

"Duo, what are they doing?"

"I have no idea, why would I be left out of this mission?"

Suddenly they heard mobile suits battling. Duo ran to see that all of the gundams had at least 1000 aries to themselves. He ran to the hanger for his Deathscythe and took off. Hilde whispered, "I love you Duo." Duo was right on the field when Heavyarms exploded. Trowa was certainly dead, no signs of the gundam were left except flames burning the sand. WingZero was making a strange creaking noise and parts began flying everywhere. Was Trowa dead? Was Heero self-destructing? What can Duo do to save his friends? Will he and Hilde get married?

Read next time to find out as the saga of "The Daughters of the Shinigami" continues.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Daughters of the Shinigami part three

I wish I owned Gundam Wing and its subsidiaries but I don't. I do own the plot to Daughters and the characters not in Gundam Wing.

Last time on Daughters of the Shinigami:

Heavyarms, Trowa's Gundam, had exploded without his pushing the self-detonation key. Heero's WingZero was sparking and going haywire. And now the Continuation of the Daughter of the Shinigami…

Duo had just witnessed the explosions and was on his way to join in the battle when Heero came over the commlink. "Duo, don't come onto the battle field, complete the mission for us. Quatre, Wufei, and I can handle the Aries dolls."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

The base was in a mountain range, and watching them were two pairs of eyes. Rebekah Maxwell had hacked into the hospital database and erased her information. Chunks of Gundanium were flying through the air and the smell of burning fuel was heavy in the air. Duo had not noticed the cave a mile above him, Rebekah and her sisters lived in this cave. "Jesshukah, I'm going to help the pilots."

"No way, you just finished recovering."

"Raven, keep Jess busy, try and convince her that we should help them. I'll be back."

Raven Maxwell kept silent, she watched as her oldest sister lept quickly down the mountain. Jessica, otherwise known as Jesshukah,went to the back of their underground home. She always hated it when Rebekah went into dangerous situations. Rebekah quickly caught up to Duo. He noticed her and nodded his head as he realized she was there to help.

"What do you need to find out?" She asked, he would have already blown the base if he was going to destroy it. He may still destroy it after he's done with the download, she thought.

"I need to find the secret location of the newest Gundam. Oz has built one out of the rarest type of Gundanium, it can't even self-destruct. The only way for a pilot to be able to control it is if they have their alpha waves matched with the computer frequency, it has a system more powerful than the zero system."

"If no one can fly it how are you going to move it or use it?"

"Heero is going to try and change the alpha frequency."

"Duo, they are in serious need of help out there, I already know where the Gundam is. I live just above this base and I hack into their systems all the time. I sell the information to the resistance. I sold the Gundam knowledge to a Dr.J. I don't know who he is but I do know that he is on your side."

"Can you open up the system in less than 1 minute?"

"Yes, here you go. The Gundam is exactly one mile north east of my home. If you want I can adjust the alpha waves, you'll have to fly her out of the crater. If you look at the lay out you'll see that they have security on alert for us, the security system is also on brain waves, both alpha and beta waves.

Do you have an expert pilot free from battle? I saw one of your comrades explode."

"Trowa…"

"I can fly her. I also already have my brain waves programmed into the Oz security system. From the sounds of the battle out there your friends need you."

"Go! Hurry and take the Gundam to the Winner estates."

Rebekah climbed back up the mountains, she was amid the charred pieces of Heavyarms, when she heard a strange sound. She looked around, not knowing why, when she saw Trowa's body. The sound was a gasping, choking, cough, he was struggling to breathe. Carefully she set his broken bones tearing her already ragged clothes to keep them in place. Working her way to the cave she kept silent as she carried her father's comrade to her home. Raven gasped when she saw Rebekah carrying a man to the cave. "Jessica, what should we do? She has to be crazy bringing a man here!"

"Jesshukah, he's hurt. We have to help him."

"No, it's way to dangerous!"

"He is our father's friend."

"Our father is dead, you know that."

"I know that you think mama went crazy but she wasn't lying."

"Err…"

"Raven, I have to steal a Gundam, I want you guys to pack up everything and get ready to move. The base is gonna be blown sky high."

Rebekah continued the hike to the secret Gundam holding area. Her sisters quickly packed her things along with theirs. If she was really going to move them it must be serious. " I don't get it, Raven, why would she believe mother's babbling?"

"Mommy was really convincing." 

**Insert cranium into helmet…**

State reason for Entrance…

"Servicing Shinineko's HellFire."

****

Access granted…

I will continue to write this series. I am stopping here to honor my friend, Caitlin. I was listening to the news and I heard that she died this morning. On my way to school I saw the news trucks and ambulances, I wondered what had happened and I just found out. Please accept this for now and I will post more later. I am in shock at the news of her death and cannot write more tonight.


	4. Default Chapter Title

In Memory of Caitlin, she died Monday November 27, 2000. She some how was knocked, fell, or was pushed from her car by her father. She was my friend. She died in front of Manzano High School in Albq. New Mexico. Her father was going 65mph in a 15mph zone.

I don't own Gundam Wing. I just own my stuff the people who make the show own it. Please refrain from suing me.

"Raven, I have to steal a Gundam, I want you guys to pack up everything and get ready to move. The base is gonna be blown sky high."

Rebekah continued the hike to the secret Gundam holding area. Her sisters quickly packed her things along with theirs. If she was really going to move them it must be serious. " I don't get it, Raven, why would she believe mother's babbling?"

"Mommy was really convincing." 

**Insert cranium into helmet…**

State reason for Entrance…

"Servicing Shinineko's HellFire."

****

Access granted…

That was way to easy, she thought. The door opened and it appeared to be safe to enter. I doubt the safety of this, a guard should be screening me as well. Let me see, what other security would I make some one pass if I had the doomsday device? Perhaps laser beams kill you if you pass without doing it correctly. She takes off her thin overcoat and tosses it passed the doorway. It disappears into thin air leaving only a burnt scent behind. An Oz security officer runs to the door, "Who are you?"

"I am the new pilot."

"Oh, really?"

"I know that I am not wearing an Oz uniform but I did find this place, I also got past the Alpha scanner up front. If you will let me to the Beta wave scanner I will prove my identity."

"Little girl, you do know that you are risking your life, if you aren't in the system you'll be vaporized."

"……………yes." 

"All right. If you really want to go in there."

She entered the room and saw the Shinineko's HellFire. The Gundam was tall it wasn't humanoid like the other Gundams though, instead it was cat like. Gulping, she walked over to the control panel and opened the brain scan section, while the guard was waiting for the alert that she had been destroyed she was logging her alpha and beta waves into the computer. She then put the information in that she was the only pilot for the Gundam. 

****

Enter scanning room…

Say the name of the pilot…

"Rebekah Maxwell."

****

Scanning Commencing…

Level one scanning complete…

Alpha wave scan complete…

Beta wave scan complete…

Beginning Level two scan…

Pi wave scan complete…

Identity: Rebekah Maxwell

Oz identification sequence: 1903977564-835784-927

Access granted… 

Duo had been taking down mobile Suits and Dolls for a while now. "Duo, I thought you said the new Gundam would be here."

"She will be!" Wufei growled as he chopped down several Aries. Suddenly a blast of fire came and evaporated over half of the Oz suits. "Sorry I'm late dad. I had a little bit of trouble." Rebekah pushed out the thermal cat claws on her Gundam, five on each hand. Soon the battle was over; Duo and Wufei were suprised to see that the mobile dolls could do nothing, not even fire at Shinineko's HellFire. They flew the Gundams to the Winner mansion, the Maxwell girls were hidden in the cockpits with the other pilots, while Rebekah kept Trowa with her. After Rashid had seen 'Master' Quatre and hidden the Gundams he helped care for Trowa's wounds. "I am afraid that he is in a coma. He will not wake up for a while."

"I'll take care of him."

Down stairs Wufei was glaring at Duo and Quatre was yelling at him, "Who are they? How did SHE get a Gundam? What if they really work for Oz?"

"Hey, she's my kid. I think that the other two are as well."

Heero just gave the 'Omae o Korosu' glare. Wufei nearly fainted at these words. "You are so dishonorable! Who is their mother? What kind of father are you?" "I'm not sure who their mother is, according to Becca her mom hypnotized me then had the kids."

"…" in unison. The pilots left Duo alone and went to see how Trowa was doing. When they reached his room they saw that Rebekah had collapsed on the floor next to his bed. Blood was trickling from her mouth and she wasn't breathing. Wufei ran to her side and lifted her shirt just enough to see if she had broken any ribs during battle. He saw that she had her side completely crushed. Apparently she had punctured a lung. When she had been asked if she was all right earlier she had said she was just fine. Duo entered the room as Wufei had been checking her out. "What did you do to her?!" 

"Nothing. We were going to see Trowa and she was lying here."

Quatre had run to get Rashid so that he could tend to her. They ran in and picked her up carrying her to the other room, this entire time Wufei had been breathing for her. Rashid took out his pocketknife and slit into her side, the air could be heard hissing out of her side. He slipped a hollowed out pen into her side and she began breathing again. "How did she get hurt?" "I don't know. Rashid she didn't act like she was hurt and said she was fine. I would try her Gundam out except she is the only one who can fly it."

Raven had been given her own room and she was embarrassed that she only had a picture of Duo and Mom. She only had one outfit as well. Jessica was happy to have her room to herself. She hung up the dress that she had, it was worn and thin. Obviously these girls had no money and were cold at night. Raven left the mansion without any one knowing. She was walking in the gardens when some one grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream. She smelled a strange chemical, when she woke up she was tied to a metal table and her mouth tasted like cotton. "She has woken up." A metallic voice said. "She has a resistance to the chloroform." This voice was extremely high pitched and sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Suddenly she felt a huge jolt of electricity run through her body. She screamed in pain as everything went black. The voices stopped and then she felt a strange powerfulness, she knew Rashid was going to hurt her sister. He was her enemy. He had to die. Raven had to kill him. She didn't notice that she was wearing a heavy metal helmet. She tore the wires off of her and ran to the mansion, she knocked out a guard and stole his beam rifle. She ran upstairs and kicked in the door to Rebekah's room. "Rashid you hurt my sister, now you must die!" She then pointed the rifle at his head. "Die!" Then she pulled the trigger. In Memory of Caitlin, she died Monday November 27, 2000. She some how was knocked, fell, or was pushed from her car by her father. She was my friend. She died in front of Manzano High School in Albq. New Mexico. Her father was going 65mph in a 15mph zone.

I don't own Gundam Wing. I just own my stuff the people who make the show own it. Please refrain from suing me.

"Raven, I have to steal a Gundam, I want you guys to pack up everything and get ready to move. The base is gonna be blown sky high."

Rebekah continued the hike to the secret Gundam holding area. Her sisters quickly packed her things along with theirs. If she was really going to move them it must be serious. " I don't get it, Raven, why would she believe mother's babbling?"

"Mommy was really convincing." 

**Insert cranium into helmet…**

State reason for Entrance…

"Servicing Shinineko's HellFire."

****

Access granted…

That was way to easy, she thought. The door opened and it appeared to be safe to enter. I doubt the safety of this, a guard should be screening me as well. Let me see, what other security would I make some one pass if I had the doomsday device? Perhaps laser beams kill you if you pass without doing it correctly. She takes off her thin overcoat and tosses it passed the doorway. It disappears into thin air leaving only a burnt scent behind. An Oz security officer runs to the door, "Who are you?"

"I am the new pilot."

"Oh, really?"

"I know that I am not wearing an Oz uniform but I did find this place, I also got past the Alpha scanner up front. If you will let me to the Beta wave scanner I will prove my identity."

"Little girl, you do know that you are risking your life, if you aren't in the system you'll be vaporized."

"……………yes." 

"All right. If you really want to go in there."

She entered the room and saw the Shinineko's HellFire. The Gundam was tall it wasn't humanoid like the other Gundams though, instead it was cat like. Gulping, she walked over to the control panel and opened the brain scan section, while the guard was waiting for the alert that she had been destroyed she was logging her alpha and beta waves into the computer. She then put the information in that she was the only pilot for the Gundam. 

****

Enter scanning room…

Say the name of the pilot…

"Rebekah Maxwell."

****

Scanning Commencing…

Level one scanning complete…

Alpha wave scan complete…

Beta wave scan complete…

Beginning Level two scan…

Pi wave scan complete…

Identity: Rebekah Maxwell

Oz identification sequence: 1903977564-835784-927

Access granted… 

Duo had been taking down mobile Suits and Dolls for a while now. "Duo, I thought you said the new Gundam would be here."

"She will be!" Wufei growled as he chopped down several Aries. Suddenly a blast of fire came and evaporated over half of the Oz suits. "Sorry I'm late dad. I had a little bit of trouble." Rebekah pushed out the thermal cat claws on her Gundam, five on each hand. Soon the battle was over; Duo and Wufei were suprised to see that the mobile dolls could do nothing, not even fire at Shinineko's HellFire. They flew the Gundams to the Winner mansion, the Maxwell girls were hidden in the cockpits with the other pilots, while Rebekah kept Trowa with her. After Rashid had seen 'Master' Quatre and hidden the Gundams he helped care for Trowa's wounds. "I am afraid that he is in a coma. He will not wake up for a while."

"I'll take care of him."

Down stairs Wufei was glaring at Duo and Quatre was yelling at him, "Who are they? How did SHE get a Gundam? What if they really work for Oz?"

"Hey, she's my kid. I think that the other two are as well."

Heero just gave the 'Omae o Korosu' glare. Wufei nearly fainted at these words. "You are so dishonorable! Who is their mother? What kind of father are you?" "I'm not sure who their mother is, according to Becca her mom hypnotized me then had the kids."

"…" in unison. The pilots left Duo alone and went to see how Trowa was doing. When they reached his room they saw that Rebekah had collapsed on the floor next to his bed. Blood was trickling from her mouth and she wasn't breathing. Wufei ran to her side and lifted her shirt just enough to see if she had broken any ribs during battle. He saw that she had her side completely crushed. Apparently she had punctured a lung. When she had been asked if she was all right earlier she had said she was just fine. Duo entered the room as Wufei had been checking her out. "What did you do to her?!" 

"Nothing. We were going to see Trowa and she was lying here."

Quatre had run to get Rashid so that he could tend to her. They ran in and picked her up carrying her to the other room, this entire time Wufei had been breathing for her. Rashid took out his pocketknife and slit into her side, the air could be heard hissing out of her side. He slipped a hollowed out pen into her side and she began breathing again. "How did she get hurt?" "I don't know. Rashid she didn't act like she was hurt and said she was fine. I would try her Gundam out except she is the only one who can fly it."

Raven had been given her own room and she was embarrassed that she only had a picture of Duo and Mom. She only had one outfit as well. Jessica was happy to have her room to herself. She hung up the dress that she had, it was worn and thin. Obviously these girls had no money and were cold at night. Raven left the mansion without any one knowing. She was walking in the gardens when some one grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream. She smelled a strange chemical, when she woke up she was tied to a metal table and her mouth tasted like cotton. "She has woken up." A metallic voice said. "She has a resistance to the chloroform." This voice was extremely high pitched and sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Suddenly she felt a huge jolt of electricity run through her body. She screamed in pain as everything went black. The voices stopped and then she felt a strange powerfulness, she knew Rashid was going to hurt her sister. He was her enemy. He had to die. Raven had to kill him. She didn't notice that she was wearing a heavy metal helmet. She tore the wires off of her and ran to the mansion, she knocked out a guard and stole his beam rifle. She ran upstairs and kicked in the door to Rebekah's room. "Rashid you hurt my sister, now you must die!" She then pointed the rifle at his head. "Die!" Then she pulled the trigger. 

Will Rashid die? What about Trowa? What happened to Rebekah? Read part 5 to find out. Please leave a review. I am like all reviews including flames.

Shinineko

In Memory of Caitlin, she died Monday November 27, 2000. She some how was knocked, fell, or was pushed from her car by her father. She was my friend. She died in front of Manzano High School in Albq. New Mexico. Her father was going 65mph in a 15mph zone.

I don't own Gundam Wing. I just own my stuff the people who make the show own it. Please refrain from suing me.

"Raven, I have to steal a Gundam, I want you guys to pack up everything and get ready to move. The base is gonna be blown sky high."

Rebekah continued the hike to the secret Gundam holding area. Her sisters quickly packed her things along with theirs. If she was really going to move them it must be serious. " I don't get it, Raven, why would she believe mother's babbling?"

"Mommy was really convincing." 

**Insert cranium into helmet…**

State reason for Entrance…

"Servicing Shinineko's HellFire."

****

Access granted…

That was way to easy, she thought. The door opened and it appeared to be safe to enter. I doubt the safety of this, a guard should be screening me as well. Let me see, what other security would I make some one pass if I had the doomsday device? Perhaps laser beams kill you if you pass without doing it correctly. She takes off her thin overcoat and tosses it passed the doorway. It disappears into thin air leaving only a burnt scent behind. An Oz security officer runs to the door, "Who are you?"

"I am the new pilot."

"Oh, really?"

"I know that I am not wearing an Oz uniform but I did find this place, I also got past the Alpha scanner up front. If you will let me to the Beta wave scanner I will prove my identity."

"Little girl, you do know that you are risking your life, if you aren't in the system you'll be vaporized."

"……………yes." 

"All right. If you really want to go in there."

She entered the room and saw the Shinineko's HellFire. The Gundam was tall it wasn't humanoid like the other Gundams though, instead it was cat like. Gulping, she walked over to the control panel and opened the brain scan section, while the guard was waiting for the alert that she had been destroyed she was logging her alpha and beta waves into the computer. She then put the information in that she was the only pilot for the Gundam. 

****

Enter scanning room…

Say the name of the pilot…

"Rebekah Maxwell."

****

Scanning Commencing…

Level one scanning complete…

Alpha wave scan complete…

Beta wave scan complete…

Beginning Level two scan…

Pi wave scan complete…

Identity: Rebekah Maxwell

Oz identification sequence: 1903977564-835784-927

Access granted… 

Duo had been taking down mobile Suits and Dolls for a while now. "Duo, I thought you said the new Gundam would be here."

"She will be!" Wufei growled as he chopped down several Aries. Suddenly a blast of fire came and evaporated over half of the Oz suits. "Sorry I'm late dad. I had a little bit of trouble." Rebekah pushed out the thermal cat claws on her Gundam, five on each hand. Soon the battle was over; Duo and Wufei were suprised to see that the mobile dolls could do nothing, not even fire at Shinineko's HellFire. They flew the Gundams to the Winner mansion, the Maxwell girls were hidden in the cockpits with the other pilots, while Rebekah kept Trowa with her. After Rashid had seen 'Master' Quatre and hidden the Gundams he helped care for Trowa's wounds. "I am afraid that he is in a coma. He will not wake up for a while."

"I'll take care of him."

Down stairs Wufei was glaring at Duo and Quatre was yelling at him, "Who are they? How did SHE get a Gundam? What if they really work for Oz?"

"Hey, she's my kid. I think that the other two are as well."

Heero just gave the 'Omae o Korosu' glare. Wufei nearly fainted at these words. "You are so dishonorable! Who is their mother? What kind of father are you?" "I'm not sure who their mother is, according to Becca her mom hypnotized me then had the kids."

"…" in unison. The pilots left Duo alone and went to see how Trowa was doing. When they reached his room they saw that Rebekah had collapsed on the floor next to his bed. Blood was trickling from her mouth and she wasn't breathing. Wufei ran to her side and lifted her shirt just enough to see if she had broken any ribs during battle. He saw that she had her side completely crushed. Apparently she had punctured a lung. When she had been asked if she was all right earlier she had said she was just fine. Duo entered the room as Wufei had been checking her out. "What did you do to her?!" 

"Nothing. We were going to see Trowa and she was lying here."

Quatre had run to get Rashid so that he could tend to her. They ran in and picked her up carrying her to the other room, this entire time Wufei had been breathing for her. Rashid took out his pocketknife and slit into her side, the air could be heard hissing out of her side. He slipped a hollowed out pen into her side and she began breathing again. "How did she get hurt?" "I don't know. Rashid she didn't act like she was hurt and said she was fine. I would try her Gundam out except she is the only one who can fly it."

Raven had been given her own room and she was embarrassed that she only had a picture of Duo and Mom. She only had one outfit as well. Jessica was happy to have her room to herself. She hung up the dress that she had, it was worn and thin. Obviously these girls had no money and were cold at night. Raven left the mansion without any one knowing. She was walking in the gardens when some one grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream. She smelled a strange chemical, when she woke up she was tied to a metal table and her mouth tasted like cotton. "She has woken up." A metallic voice said. "She has a resistance to the chloroform." This voice was extremely high pitched and sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Suddenly she felt a huge jolt of electricity run through her body. She screamed in pain as everything went black. The voices stopped and then she felt a strange powerfulness, she knew Rashid was going to hurt her sister. He was her enemy. He had to die. Raven had to kill him. She didn't notice that she was wearing a heavy metal helmet. She tore the wires off of her and ran to the mansion, she knocked out a guard and stole his rifle. She ran upstairs and kicked in the door to Rebekah's room. "Rashid you hurt my sister, now you must die!" She then pointed the rifle at his head. "Die!" Then she pulled the trigger. 

Will Rashid die? What about Trowa? What happened to Rebekah? Read part 5 to find out. Please leave a review. I like all reviews including flames.

Shinineko


End file.
